


Building Bridges (and Snowmen)

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is a bad singer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 29:Snowman, and for Dracoharry100's Christmas prompt: Snowshoeing.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Building Bridges (and Snowmen)

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 29: [Snowman](https://i.imgur.com/FI19zS1.jpg), and for Dracoharry100's Christmas prompt: Snowshoeing.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Building Bridges (and Snowmen)

~

After about an hour, Harry had calmed down enough to return home. Draco, of course, was still closeted in his laboratory, although Harry was pretty sure he was pouting and not actually working on anything since their fight earlier. 

Sighing, Harry sat down on the floor outside Draco’s lab door. “Draco? I’m sorry.” 

The sniffing on the other side of the door stopped, but Draco didn’t say anything. 

“Of course you want to see your parents at Christmas. That was never a question. And yes, I’ll go with you if you like. Here’s the thing, Molly and Arthur are basically _my_ parents. Going to the Burrow is not me attempting to see Ginny on the sly. She’s with Dean now anyway.” 

Draco didn’t reply, but Harry sensed he was listening. 

“I Floo called Molly and asked if you could come with me for Christmas Eve dinner. She said she’d love it if you would.”

Draco still remained silent. 

“She asked what your favourite colours are, so I told her red and gold.” Harry smiled.

Draco inhaled sharply, but still said nothing. 

“Come on, Draco.” Harry sighed. “If you’d just open the door so we could talk face to face—” Waiting for a moment, Harry pursed his lips. “Okay, but you’re responsible what happens next.” And closing his eyes, he leaned against the door. “ _Do you want to build a snowman_?” he crooned softly. “ _Come on, let’s go and play—”_

“Potter,” growled Draco. 

Harry grinned, pitching his voice louder. “ _I never see you anymore. Come out the door—”_

The door opened so suddenly, Harry almost fell over. He looked up mid-song, to see Draco staring down at him. “You,” huffed Draco, “are a menace.”

Harry smiled faintly. “Does that mean you wanna build a snowman?” 

Extending a hand, Draco helped Harry to his feet. “It means I am willing to talk face to face about this. And to entertain the idea of accompanying you to Christmas Eve dinner at the Weasleys’.” 

“And the traditional walk after dinner?” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “There’s a traditional walk?” 

Harry shrugged. “Actually, it’s just an excuse to get out of the house and snog for a few minutes away from Molly’s eagle eyes. And if there’s enough snow we may need snowshoes. You do know how to snowshoe, yes?” 

Draco snorted. “Yes.”

Harry smirked. “Is that your answer, then? Yes?”

“Yes.” 

Harry blinked. “Yes, you’ll go with me?” 

“If you’ll go home with me.”

“Done.” 

Clearly taken aback, Draco said, “Oh.” 

Squeezing Draco’s fingers, Harry moved closer. “See what happens when we use our words?” he murmured. 

“Shut up,” muttered Draco, although his lips did curve upwards. “You didn’t actually tell Mrs Weasley I like red and gold, did you?”

“I may have,” Harry whispered, leaning in. “You certainly look good in it.”

“I don’t own any!”

“Maybe not.” Harry laughed. “You look good when you wear my Weasley jumper, though.” 

“I look good in anything.” Draco hummed as Harry rolled his eyes. “If she knits me a red jumper, however—”

“Relax, if you get one, it’ll be in the appropriate colours.”

“And you’ll wear it?” 

“Perhaps so,” said Harry, pulling him in for a kiss. “Perhaps so.” 

Drawing back, Draco said, “Right. I believe you mentioned building a snowman?” 

“You mean you actually want to do that?” Harry gaped at him.

Draco smirked. “Of course I do. After all, we need to get in some practice for snowshoeing and potential snow snogging, don’t we?”

Slowly, Harry grinned. “Yes we do.” 

~


End file.
